Tacik alfabesi
thumb|right|280px|[[1929'da Tacik Özerk Sovyet Sosyalist Cumhuriyeti'nin arması. <> (üstten alta) Latin Tacikçe, Fars-Arap Tacikçe ve Kiril Tacikçe'de yazılıyor.]] Tacikçe, tarih boyunca Arap, Latin ve Kiril alfabelerinin farklı sürümleri ile toplam üç ayrı yazı sistemi ile yazılmıştır. Tacikçeye ait kullanılan herhangi bir sürüm, Tacik alfabesi olarak tanımlandırılabilir; bunlar Tacikçede اﻟﻔﺒﺎﯼ تاجيكی‬ (F‫ ars-Arap alfabesi), алифбои тоҷикӣ (Kiril alfabesi), (Latin alfabesi) olarak gösterilmektedir. Herhangi bir alfabenin kullanışı genellikle Tacikistan tarihi ile ilişkilendirilmiştir. Önce Arap alfabesi, daha sonra kısa bir süreliğine Latin alfabesi ve ondan sonra Kiril alfabesi kullanılmıştır. Kiril alfabesi bugüne kadar Tacikistan'da en çok kullanılan yazı sistemidir. Mamafîh Tacikistan, bazı koşullar tamamlandıktan sonra, Kiril alfabesinden Fars-Arap sistemine döneceğini ilan ederekSendika.org - İran, Tacikistan'a 'yatırım' yapıyor İran ve Afganistan (Farsça konuşan ülkeler) ile daha yakın kültürel bağlar kurmayı amaçlamaktadır. Siyasî bağlamı Sovyetler Birliği'nin parçalanmasıyla bağımsızlıklarını ilan eden birçok devlet gibi, Tacikistan'da da kullanılan yazı sistemin değişimi, ve bu konu hakkındaki tartışmalar, siyasî temalara yakın bir bağa sahip olmuştur. Basit terimlerle, Kiril alfabesinin uygulamasından itibaren Latin alfabesi kullanılmamasına karşın, Latin alfabesi Turancılar tarafından savunulmaktadır, çünkü Turancılar, Tacikistan'ın diğer Türki Cumhuriyetleri ile daha yakın olmasını amaçlamaktadırlar.Schlyter, B. N. (2003) Sociolinguistic Changes in Transformed Central Asian Societies . Fars-Arap alfabesi, muhafazakârlar, İslamcılar ve Tacikistan'ı İran'a ve Fars mirasına daha yakın getirmek isteyen kişiler tarafından savunulmaktadır. Şu anki de facto standartına göre, Kiril alfabesi, statükoyu sağlamak isteyenler ve Tacikistan'ın Rusya'dan uzaklaşmasını istemeyenler tarafından savunulmaktadır. Tarih Tacikistan'da İslam'ın etkisine rağmen, 1920li yıllara kadar, Tacikçe, Fars-Arap alfabesi ile yazılmıştır. Bu zamana kadar, bu dil ayrı bir dil olarak düşünülmedi ve sadece Fars dili olarak tanımlanıldı. Sovyet Birliği 1923-1927 arası Fars-Arap sistemini basitlendirmeye başladılar. 1927'de Sovyetler, Tacikçe'nin yazı sistemini temeli Latin alfabesi olan bir sistemle değiştirdiler.Keller, S. (2001) To Moscow, Not Mecca: The Soviet Campaign Against Islam in Central Asia, 1917-1941 SSCB'liler, okuryazarlık sayısını artırmak ve Tacikistan'ı, büyük kısmı Müslüman olan Orta Asya'dan uzaklaştırmak amacıyla Latin yazı sistemini uygulamaya koydular. Pratiksel düşünceler de bu değişimin uygulanmasını etkiledi. Fars-Arap alfabesi, abcad yazı sistemine sahip olmasına rağmen, Tacikçe'nin ünlü harflerini göstermek için yeterince harfi yoktur. Ayrıca, Fars-Arap alfabesini öğrenmek daha zordur, çünkü harfleri konumlarına bağlı olarak ayrı şekillere sahip olmaktadır.Dickens, M. (1988) Soviet Language Policy in Central Asia Bu, Nisan 1928'de Romanizasyon Kararnamesi tarafından kanun haline getirildi.Khudonazar, A. (2004) "The Other" in Berkeley Program in Soviet and Post-Soviet Studies, November 1, 2004. Tacikçe'nin Latin sürümünün temeli, amacı birleşmiş Türk alfabesini yaratmak (Tacikçe bir Türk dili olmamasına karşın) Türkofon bilim adamların eserleriydi.Perry, J. R. (2005) A Tajik Persian Reference Grammar (Boston : Brill) p. 34 Bununla hedeflenen okur yazar oranını bir kampanya ile yükseltmekti. Bu kampanya ile istenilen hedefe 20. yüzyılın ortalarında ulaşıldı. Orta Asya'nın <>sı ile, 1930lu yıllarının son senelerinde Kiril yazı sistemi uygulanıldıSuleiman, Y. (2000) Language and Identity in the Middle East and North Africa. 1980li yılların sonlarına kadar özerk Tacikistan Cumhuriyeti'nde Kiril alfabesi kullanıldı. 1989'da, Tacik milliyetçiliği nedeniyle, Tacikçe'yi resmî dili olarak tanımlayan bir kanun yürürlüğe konuldu. Ayrıca bu kanun, Tacikçe kelimesinden sonra <<''Fârsi''>> kelimesini koyarak, Tacikçe'yi Farsça ile resmî olarak eşit hale getirdi. Fars-Arap yazı sistemi, eğitime ve genel hayata uygulanmayla hayata geçirildi. Ancak 1993'te Tacikistan İslamî Rönesans Partisi'nin yasaklanılması, Fars-Arap sisteminin uygulanılmasını yavaşlandırdı. 1999'da <<''Fârsi''>> kelimesi, millî dil kanunundan çıkarıldı.Siddikzoda, S. "Tajik Language: Farsi or not Farsi?" in Media Insight Central Asia #27, August 2002 2004 itibarıyla, de-facto olarak kullanılan standart, Kiril alfabesinin Tacikçe sürümüdür,UNHCHR - Committee for the Elimination of Racial Discrimination - Summary Record of the 1659th Meeting : Tajikistan. 17/08/2004. CERD/C/SR.1659 ve 1996 itibarıyla çok az kişi Fars-Arap alfabesini okuyabilir.Library of Congress Country Study - Tajikistan Türler thumb|right|220px|[[1492'de Cami adlı Tacik asıllı bir şair tarafından yazılan resimli el yazısı. Kullandığı yazı sistemi Fars-Arap sistemidir.]] Fonetik ses değerleri ile (bkz.: UFA), Tacik alfabesinin önemli türlerin harfleri aşağıda gösterilmektedir. Fars-Arap Fars-Arap yazı sisteminin bir sürümü, Tacikçe'yi yazmak için kullanılmaktadır. Tacik sürümünde (Arap alfabesinin diğer sürümleri gibi), <<ا>> (alef) hariç, ünlü seslere ait harfler yoktur, ama ihtiyari olarak diyakritik işaretlerle verilmektedir (teknik bir bakımdan abcad bir yazı sistemidir). 220px|right|thumb|''Kommunisti isfara'' adlı bir Tacik gazetenin [[15 Mayıs 1936 tarihli sayısı.]] Latin Latin alfabesi, okuryazarlık sayısını artırmak ve dilin İslamî etkilerini çıkartmak için, Ekim Devrimi'nden sonra uygulanmaya konuldu. 1926 ve 1929 arasında, Latin türünün ilk sürümlerinde sadece küçük harfler kullanılmaktaydı (örnek olarak, bu maddenin üst-sağ kısmındaki resime bakınız). Orta Asya Yahudileri ise değişik bir sürüm kullandılar. Bu farkların bir tanesi, üç harfin daha fazla olmasıydı (ů, ə̧ ve ḩ). Bu harfler diğer lehçelerde bulunmamaktadır''Perry, J. R. (2005) A Tajik Persian Reference Grammar (Boston : Brill) p. 35''. <<Ƣ>> karakterinin adı <<Ğa>>'dır. Bu karakter, /ɣ/ fonemini simgeleştirmektedir. Bu alfabe, 1930lu yılların son senelerine kadar Sovyet Birliği'nin Slav olmayan dillerin yazılması için kullanıldı. Latin alfabesi günümüzde kullanılmamaktadır, fakat bazı gruplar bu alfabeninde kullanılması gerektiğini savunmaktadır''Schlyter, B. N. (2003) Sociolinguistic Changes in Transformed Central Asian Societies. Kiril 1930lu yıllarının son senelerinde Kiril alfabesi ile yazılan Tacikçe, Tacikistan Sovyet Sosyalist Cumhuriyeti'nde uygulanıldı, ve böylece Ekim Devrimi'nden itibaren kullanılan Latin alfabesinin kullanışı durduruldu. 1939'dan sonra Farsça'da ve Fars-Arap alfabesi ile yazılan maddeler Tacikistan'da yasaklanıldıPerry, J. R. (1996) "Tajik literature: Seventy years is longer than the millennium" in ''World Literature Today, Vol. 70 Issue 3, p. 571. 1952'de Щ ve Ы harfleri aşağıdaki alfabeye eklendi. Bu otuzbeş harfe, Ц ц, Щ щ, and Ы ы harfleri yabancı kökenli harfler eklendi. Ancak Ь ь harfi ile, 1998'de yapılan bir ıslahatta, bu harflerin kullanışı durduruldu. Bu harflerin kullanılmaması ile birlikte, 1998 ıslahatı, alfabenin sıralamasını değiştirdi; bu değişiklikte diyakritikli harfler, diyakritiksiz eşdeğerlerinden sonra konulmaya başlandı. Örneğin; Г, Ғ ve К, Қ.Perry, J. R. (2005) A Tajik Persian Reference Grammar (Boston : Brill) p. 36 Bu alfabenin yeni sıralaması şöyledir: а б в г ғ д е ё з ж и ӣ й к қ л м н о п р с т у ӯ ф х ҳ ч ҷ ш ъ э ю я. Bu alfabe, Rus alfabesinde bulunmayan birkaç harf içermektedir: : İbrani İbrani alfabesi, Fars-Arap alfabesi gibi bir abcaddır. Buhori dili (Semerkand ve Buhara'da yaşayan Buhara Yahudiler tarafından konuşulan bir Tacik lehçesi) için kullanılmaktadır. right|220px|thumb|[[Semerkand'da Buhara Yahudi çocuklar, öğretmenleri ile.]] Örnek yazı: דר מוקאבילי זולם איתיפאק נמאייד. מראם נאםה פרוגרמי פירקהי יאש בוכארייאן. - Дар муқобили зулм иттифоқ намоед. Муромнома - пруграми фирқаи ёш бухориён.Rzehak, L. (2001) Vom Persischen zum Tadschikischen. Sprachliches Handeln und Sprachplanung in Transoxanien zwischen Tradition, Moderne und Sowjetunion (1900-1956) (Wiesbaden : Reichert) Örnek parça Tacik Latin, Tacik Kiril ve Fars-Arap Referans için, Arap sürümü Latin alfabesine tam olarak yazı çeviri yapıldığında şöyle görünmektedir: Kiril sürümü, Latin alfabesine tam olarak yazı çevirdiğinde şöyle görünmektedir: Tacik Kiril ve Fars-Arap Harf vurgusu olan Fars-Arap yazısı, genellikle yazılmayan ünlü harfleri içermektedir: right|200px|thumb|[[Tacikçe Vikipedi'nin Астрономия/Astronomija maddesinde, bu yazıçeviri aracı kullanıldığında.]] Karşılaştırma tablosu thumb|right|Bir akademiyi tanımlayan bir [[reklam.]] thumb|right|İngilizce bir söz (<>) içeren, ikiyazılı (Latin ve Kiril) bir işaret. thumb|right|"Kommunisti Isfara"'nın [[29 Aralık, 1939 sayısından bir resim. Aralık ayın adı, <> görünebilir.]] Aşağıdaki tablo, Tacikçe için kullanılan yazı sistemlerini karşılaştırmaktadır. Bu tabloda, Latin alfabesinin temeli 1929 standartıdır, Kiril alfabesinin temeli 1998 standartıdır ve Fars-Arap harfler tek şekillerinde gösterilmektedir. Ayrıca bakınız * Tacikçe * Tacikistan * Farsça * Tacikistan İslamî Rönesans Partisi * Tacikçe Vikipedi Kaynakça Dipnot Erkinov A. “Persian-Chaghatay Bilingualism in the Intellectual Circles of Central Asia during the 15th-18th Centuries (the case of poetical anthologies, bayāz)”. International Journal of Central Asian Studies. C.H.Woo (ed.). vol.12, 2008, pp.57-82 www.iacd.or.kr/pdf/journal/12/3.PDF. Dış bağlantılar * Omniglot - Tajik (Тоҷики / Toçikī / تاجيكي) * Sendika.org'da İran ve Tacikistan'ın arasındaki bağlarının yakınlaştırılması hakkında bir makale * Tacikçe Vikipedi ar:أبجدية طاجيكية en:Tajik alphabet fa:خط تاجیکی gl:Alfabeto taxico it:Alfabeto tagico tg:Алифбои тоҷикӣ Kategori:Kiril alfabesinden türeyen alfabeler Kategori:Latin alfabesinden türeyen alfabeler Kategori:İbrani alfabesinden türeyen alfabeler Kategori:Arap alfabesinden türeyen alfabeler